


Marry me, George

by Hyruleax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Prison, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyruleax/pseuds/Hyruleax
Summary: After Dream in thrown in Pandora's Vault, George visits him and Dream offers him a proposal. (based on a TikTok by @uftopia_)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 33





	Marry me, George

The day Dream was thrown in Pandora’s vault, George’s world was thrown upside down. He wasn’t there for the confrontation, he stayed on the sidelines like he always did. He did what Dream asked him to do.

“Stay out of this, George, I don’t want you getting involved.”

Those words seemed to echo in George’s mind. He felt cold and numb, empty inside. Almost like he was missing a part of himself. It destroyed his soul, and it was apparent in his physical form. He was always a smaller man, but the anxiety and depression he recieved from losing Dream proved to be his downfall. He would hardly eat, and he always stayed inside of the broken remnants of his cottage. His skin grew pale and his body was frail, he looked like a ghost of his former self.

It took several weeks for George to work up the courage to see Dream in the prison. He was terrified to see him, and what would he say? Would he be furious that George didn’t show up in his final moments of freedom? Would he be relieved to see him? George doesn’t know. As he walked with Sam to the giant lava wall that separated himself from Dream, he could feel his heart leap to his stomach.

“Are you ok, George?” Sam asked.

George swallowed thickly.

“I’m fine. Just nervous, I guess. Haven’t seen him in a long time.” George muttered.

Sam hummed quietly.

“I suppose that makes sense. I assure you everything will be fine.” Sam reassures.

George nodded his head slightly. The lava had finally lowered enough to where he could see Dream standing on the other end. George’s heartbeat picks up and he can hear blood pumping in his ears.

“Walk with the platform, and be careful. Don’t fall in.” Sam instructs.

George complies and follows the moving stone platform. When it reaches the final holding cell, he steps in the obsidian box. Even though it was encased in lava, it felt cold. Or maybe it was just him? He waited for the lava to cascade back down and separate himself from society. Once it finally encased himself and Dream in, the fence of netherite lowered. He was finally alone with Dream.

Dream sat on the other end of the room. George stared at Dream’s figure. He appeared thinner, and his hair had gotten longer. It used to be slightly shaggy, but it looked long enough to tie a small ponytail now. He was wearing an orange prison jumper, but the top was unbuttoned and the sleeves were loosely tied around his waist.

“What took you so long, George?” Dream asked.

George took a strained breath.

“I don’t know.”

Dream scoffed.

“You don’t know? Why, were you afraid I would’ve gone crazy? I would’ve tried to kill you?” Dream taunted.

“You wouldn’t kill me.” George retorted.

Dream let out a small wheeze.

“You got me there.”

Uncomfortable silence.

“How’s Sapnap?” Dream asked.

“He’s ok. He’s engaged to Karl and Quackity still.” George answers simply.

Dream smirks.

“You know, George, that reminds me. I can do a lot of thinking in here, and you know what?” Dream starts, standing up and striding over to George’s frail body.

“What, Dream?” George tries to say bravely.

Dream gets down on one knee and makes a ring container with his hands.

“Marry me, George! You’d never have to be alone! I love you, and that’s all I really know!” Dream exclaims.

George takes a few stumbling steps back.

“W-What?” He stammers.

“Come on, Georgie! Think about it! Think about all the benefits of marrying me! We already act like a married couple!” Dream laughs.

“D-Dream, I-” 

Dream stands up and presses a violent kiss on George’s lips. It was a desperate, emotional kiss. Dream pulls away and George blinks a couple of times. George rests his head on Dream’s chest.

“I-I don’t know, Dream! You’re in prison! How would we even get married?” George whispers.

“Who said I was gonna be in here much longer?” Dream whispers back.

George looks up and locks eyes with vibrant emerald ones.

“W-What do you mean? You’re not escaping, are you? It’s impossible!” George says.

Dream scoffs.

“You seem to forget who I am sometimes, Georgie.” Dream purrs.

George’s heart pounds out of his chest. Getting married to Dream? After he somehow escapes Pandora’s Vault? It seemed impossible. Even if Dream managed to get out, he would be hunted down until he was killed. It would be impossible to live a normal life.

“I-I don’t know, Dream…” George mutters softly.

“Oh, come on now. I always have a plan, Georgie.” Dream hums.

George lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. George was already pretty miserable living in the SMP, but maybe running away with Dream didn’t seem so horrible. Maybe abandoning everything he knows didn’t seem so bad. Maybe restarting was an option after all.

“What about Sapnap, Dream?” George asks.

“He has Karl and Quackity, right? He won’t be alone.” Dream promises. 

George looks to the obsidian ground. He was right, but he would still be heartbroken. Sure, they fight like siblings, but Sapnap was an integral part of the “Dream Team”. It’s not exactly easy to just run away and abandon a brother.

“I would hate to leave him.” George cries in Dream’s chest.

“I know, baby, I know. It’s hard.” Dream soothes, rubbing soft circles in his back and kissing his hair.

George just stands there and cries. He cries for the SMP, for Dream, his situation, everything. He wishes he could just run away. And he remembers, he can.

“Can we really just leave?” George asks.

“Of course we can.” Dream promises.

George takes a breath.

“Ok, Dream.” He starts. “I’ll marry you. Let’s run away.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I literally wrote this in like 30 minutes at midnight lmao i'm sorry if its shit but i craved a fic like this forever and said "fuck it i'll do it myself"


End file.
